


I Will Not Bow

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Disappointment, Explicit Language, F/M, Feelings, Hurt Dean Winchester, Language, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Other, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: "I’ve had about enough of your shit, Winchester,” you snapped, rising from your seat at the long table in the library of the bunker.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

 

 

You had both been sitting at the table, along with Sam and Castiel, doing research for a case.  You had devised a plan, with the help of Sam, to catch the killing beast red-handed, and everyone had agreed…except Dean.

“No way in Hell are you going in there alone,” he had said, marking the page in the book he had been holding before closing it and tossing the dusty book on the table.  
“Alone?  She’ll have back-up--” Sam began to explain the plan again.  
“Back-up or not, she’s not going,” Dean interrupted, standing from his chair and grabbing the empty beer bottles, making his way towards the kitchen.

“I’ve had about enough of your shit, Winchester,” you snapped, rising from your seat at the long table in the library of the bunker.  

Dean stopped in his tracks, not expecting this type of response from you.  He turned around, his head tilted to the side as if he had been awaiting an explanation for your outburst.

“You heard me; I’m done, Dean.  You act like I’m some porcelain doll; you have ever since Omaha,” you stood straight, crossing your arms over your chest.  
“You mean since you were in a coma for two weeks, beaten to a bloody pulp?  Yeah, I might be a _little bit apprehensive_ about throwing you into the line of fire since you damn-near died.  You’re not going, end of discussion,” Dean’s tone was decisive as he turned on his heel, the unexpected sound of glass breaking in the trashcan of the kitchen enough to make Sam and Castiel jump.  
“Listen--” Sam began quietly, only for you to glare at him, effectively shutting him up.  
“Don’t you dare defend him, Sam,” you pointed an angry finger at him before storming out of the library, you flung your bedroom door shut, the sound echoing through the halls of the bunker.

“Shit,” Dean whispered, slamming his hand on the counter, quickly making his way to your door.

When Dean opened your door, the last thing he expected was to find you packing your duffle bag.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked incredulously, grasping your upper arm in his strong hand, temporarily succeeding in stopping your actions.  
“Let go, Dean,” you growled through clenched teeth as you attempted to pull your arm from his grip.  
“Not until you tell me what you’re doing,” Dean replied without loosening his grip.  
"I know you’re not that dumb, Winchester.  What the fuck does it look like to you?” you asked, pushing his chest to get him to finally let go of you.  
“Listen, just stop packing and let’s talk about this, okay?” he asked, his voice softer as his hand tentatively touched your waist.

You threw the items in your hand into your bag, turning to face him.  “Are you going to let me go on the hunt?” you asked, breathing through your nose as your eyes burned into his.  
“Hell no, but that doesn’t mean--wait, damnit!” he yelled after you, but you were already halfway down the hallway with your duffle bag in tow, barging into the garage and grabbing a set of keys off the wall not caring what vehicle you used to make your escape.

Dean was stopped in his tracks by Sam and Castiel.

“Get out of my way!” you heard Dean yell, presumably physically struggling against his brother and the angel.  Dean breaks free, running into the garage just in time to see you hauling ass through the open garage door, tires squealing.  “Damnit!” Dean bellowed, punching a nearby toolbox and kicking the tire of one of the cars lined up neatly in the garage.  He put his hands on his hips, his head dropping in defeat as he took steadying breaths.

After he calmed down, he made his way back into the bunker, only to be met with the disapproving eyes of Sam and Castiel, both sitting with their arms crossed at the long table in the library.

“What?” Dean asked gruffly, his arms extended on either side of him before he exhaled sharply and let his hands fall to his sides.    
“You can’t always protect her, Dean.  We all know what we were doing when we got into this, she is no different.”    
“And her thinking she knew what this life was about makes it okay to throw her into the line of fire, Sammy?” Dean asked, an accusing eyebrow high on his face as he leaned onto the table, his hands set wide as his shoulders shook with the anger he was fighting to contain.    
“I’m not saying that, Dean--” Sam began, closing his eyes and shaking his head.  His brother always had to be the control freak.    
“Then, what are you saying, Sam?  Come on!  Tell me what you would do, you freakin’ genius, since you have all the damn answers!” Dean bellowed as he swiped his hand across the table, sending books and papers flying through the air.    
“Dean, calm down,” Castiel pled, standing from his seat and making eye contact with Dean.

Dean laughed darkly.  “Go ahead, then.  Tell me what I’m too dumb to see now,” he said, crossing his arms.    
“You’re not dumb, Dean.  I just think that maybe you’re too close to see this clearly.” Castiel offered his explanation of the situation, from what he had observed.  
“‘Too close’?  What the hell is that supposed to mean, Cas?” Dean asked gruffly, his eyebrows pulled tightly together as he stood up with renewed agitation.  

“I think what happened in Omaha made you realize she is more to you than a hunting partner, and trying to keep her from going back out on a hunt is your way of trying to keep her safe.  You know just as well as I do that she has been climbing the walls of this place while we’ve been out hunting and she’s about had enough of it and your bullshit, Dean.  There’s nothing wrong with wanting to protect her, but you can’t keep her like a caged animal,” Sam explained, walking towards his room and shutting the door after he finished his statement.  
“Dean--” Castiel began after a moment of silence.  
“Don't, Cas.  Just go find her and make sure she’s safe.  Please?” Dean begged, raising his head to look at the angel with sad eyes.  Castiel gave a single nod before disappearing to find you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a conversation after you leave that causes Dean to take action.
> 
> Can he win you back, or are you gone forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I present to you: Chapter Two of I Will Not Bow!
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your words of encouragement and excitement. It is much appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

                                                        

 

Dean sat on the edge of your bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared into your disheveled closet.  
You hadn’t taken everything, so you hadn’t left for good, right?

“Shit,” he whispered, his head hanging low between his shoulders as his hands ran through his hair.  He had heard the soft footsteps of his brother walking towards the entrance of your room, but he didn’t bother to look up; he couldn’t bear the look of disappointment Sam’s face was sure to express.  “I know I fucked up, Sammy, so you don’t have to come tear me a new one.”

Sam was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he felt the pain and guilt roll off the shoulders of his brother.  He knew Dean was only trying to protect you, but you were not one to be caged.

“She can handle herself, Dean,” Sam said simply.  “You know she’s the last person, maybe other than you, to be limited to research.  You know just as well as I do that she's been losing her mind cooped up in here over the last couple of months.”

 

And you had been.  Without anything substantial to occupy your mind, you were a nervous wreck when the boys were gone on a simple salt and burn, unable to be there to have their backs.  Once you had finally healed from the injuries you had sustained in Omaha, you busied yourself by training and cleaning every inch of the bunker, one room at a time.  You still had a few rooms to go, but you had no intentions of being left behind any longer.

 

“Dean, Why haven’t you told her that you’re in love with her?  You know she’s in for the long haul, so why not be honest with her?”  
Dean chuckled at Sam’s words, but there wasn’t humor in the sound.  “I didn’t tell her and she still left, Sam,” Dean said, his voice tight with emotion.  He looked up at Sam with glassy eyes, wordlessly expressing his anguish to his brother.  Sam sighed heavily before walking to sit down next to his brother.

  
Sam had watched Dean hardly leave your side in the hospital when you fell into a coma after the attack in Omaha.  When you were finally released from the hospital, the brothers took you back to the bunker and Dean waited on you hand and foot, always making sure you were comfortable.  There were times that Sam would wake up in the middle of the night to see Dean asleep on the couch with your head in his lap.  Nearly losing you had, without a doubt, done some damage to the older Winchester.

“How--how do I know she feels the same way?  I feel this magnetic pull to her, but I’ve never acted on it because I didn’t want to make an ass of myself or make her feel pressured and wind up leaving us.  We need her too much, Sam--I need her too much,” he added quietly, breaking eye contact with Sam and looking down at the bracelet on his wrist, mindlessly twisting the gift from you in silence.

 

Sam snickered at the helpless disposition of his older brother, the one who had never had any trouble with women since his late teen years.  He had always been able to entice and persuade women with ease, and here he was, looking more pitiful and forlorn than he had ever seen him.  Dean looked up at Sam with curious eyes, tinged with irritation.

“You’re a dumbass, Dean,” Sam laughed breathily.  “She’s in love with you, dude; has been for _months_ .”  
“Oh, yeah?  How do _you_ know?  Did you go snooping through her diary, or are you just Mr-know-it-all?” Dean snipped defensively.  He rarely expressed his emotions, and he did NOT like getting laughed at when he did.  
“I knew you loved each other _way_ before either of you realized it for yourselves.  She finally told me when she was in the hospital.  She was terrified when she woke up, thinking about how she had almost lost you.  I tried to convince her to tell you how she felt, but she never felt confident enough to tell you, I guess.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Dean cleared his throat.  
“Have you heard from Cas?”  
“Yeah.  She never made it to the end of the road,” Sam said, his tone even.  
Dean shot up from the bed as if it had shocked him, fearing the worst.  “What?!  What do you mean ‘she never made it’?!”  Dean bellowed incredulously, grabbing Sam by his shirt with both hands.  
“Dean, calm down,” Sam cautioned, slowly pulling Dean’s hands away from him.  “She pulled over down the road.  Cas is--”

Dean was out the door before Sam could finish his sentence.  He had to get to you.  He had to bring you _home_.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, smiling when he saw the car you had peeled off in pulled over on the shoulder of the road, engine still running.  He slid to a stop on the rocks next to the car, causing you to jolt up in your seat in surprise.  Dean nearly ripped the door open, kneeling until you were eye to eye.

“Dean, what the fu--?” you attempted, only for your question to be cut short by his lips being pressed roughly against yours.  
“Listen to me, Sweetheart, please,” he pled, his hands cupping your face.  “Please don’t leave us.  I don’t want to find out what life without you is like.  I know I’m a pain in the ass and I don’t deserve you, but I am _begging you_ to stay with us--with me.  I can’t live without you, baby.  I don’t want to,” Dean explained breathlessly, his eyes never leaving yours.

Finally gaining your wits about you, you decided on a few conditions, if this was going to work.  
“You don’t always get to tell me what to do, Dean.  I’m grown and I would rather fight by your side every day than be sitting at home with my nose stuffed in some dusty-ass books.  Either I hunt with you, or I’m gone, as much as it kills me to even say,” you looked down at your lap, still working through his confession to you.

Dean lifted your chin with a finger, forcing you to look at him again.  “Whatever it takes, sweetheart.  I’ve hated not having you on runs with us, but please believe that I was only trying to keep you safe.  I can’t lose you.  My heart won’t take it.  You can hunt with us, you can drive Baby, you can have the last damn piece of my pie--whatever it takes to have you with me, Y/N.  Just come home,” he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on yours, both of you breathing heavily.  You pulled away, taking one of his hands to yours and kissing each knuckle before looking up at him.  

“Let’s go home, Dean,” you whispered, your hand coming to rest on the side of his neck as your brought his lips to yours in a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own and pictures used.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
